1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image forming technology suitable for an image forming apparatus, such as an inkjet recording apparatus which forms images on a recording medium by ejecting liquid droplets from nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 5-4342 and 5-4343 disclose technology for using an electrorheological fluid in a recording apparatus based on an inkjet type of recording head, in order to prevent smearing and color mixing of ink, and the like, on the recording medium.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-4342 discloses a recording apparatus in which a recording liquid having electrorheological properties is formed into droplets by a recording head and caused to adhere to an intermediate transfer medium having an electric field created on the surface thereof, thereby raising the viscosity of the droplets on the transfer medium. The recording liquid is then transferred in this state of increased viscosity onto a transfer receiving medium, thereby preventing excessive spreading or color mixing caused by the recording head.
In the recording apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-4343, a recording liquid having electrorheological properties is formed into droplets by a recording head and caused to adhere to a transfer medium formed with an electric field, whereby the viscosity or yield value of the droplets of recording liquid is increased instantaneously. Therefore, blurring, smearing or color mixing of the recorded dots is prevented.
However, in the recording apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-4342, time is required for the recording droplets to dry on the intermediate transfer medium, and this leads to a decline in recording speed. Furthermore, if the image is transferred in a state where an electric field is applied, as in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-4342, then it is not possible to control smearing after transfer.
On the other hand, in the recording apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-4343, even if it is possible to restrict the rate of smearing of the recording dots by applying an electric field, smearing of the recording dots still continues for a long period of time after the electric field is removed.